The Interactive Advertising Bureau (IAB) is an advertising business organization that develops industry standards, conducts research, and provides legal support for the online advertising industry. Most online ad formats (e.g., for display, video, and multimedia ads) and their dimensions follow standards approved by the IAB. These standards may limit the amount of space available in an online ad and consequently, the amount of information the advertiser may convey to viewers. As a result of these limitations, even if an advertiser thinks a viewer may be interested in learning a more about the advertiser's products or wants to take certain actions, the advertiser may find it difficult to incorporate all relevant, desired information and possible follow-on actions into an ad and make these options easily available to the viewer in a way that does not degrade the viewer's online experience. For example, to find more information about an advertiser's products, a viewer may have to click on the ad and navigate away from the currently viewed Web page. Navigating away from the Web page may result in a loss of context for the viewers.